Filing
by Arathi.x
Summary: Whilst filing, Simon 'Ghost' Riley walks in and a lot of fun ensues. Fairly AU. Mature audiences only! Ghost/OC


**So it's been a while – I know. I'm very sorry , I just had no inspiration. I tried to write more for my other story (Beyond the Blood), but nothing remotely coherant came from these fingers. So instead this little one-shot did. I didn't realize how much fun it is to write naughty things :3. **

**I'm a bit rusty, as will probably be evident, but it was fun to actually write something again!**

**Anyways! This is for you Ghost fangirls! No story, just some M-rated fun. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regards to Call of Duty, save for a few games and the OC in this story._ **

* * *

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed the sun had long stopped shining through the metal chains of my open window and my office was now cloaked with a heavy darkness, broken slightly only by a small desk lamp. A light breeze flowed through every now and then, helping cool off the office that was consumed by the desert heat during the day. Since the AC had been malfunctioning in this part of the building, I had taken off my cream dress shirt and was now seated in a lace trim camisole with my pencil skirt ridden high and shoes flung under my desk to try and keep as cool as possible.

I sighed in exhaustion as I slumped forward a bit. Papers of recently deceased soldiers littered my desk. The Task Force 141 had lost quite a few men this past month and it was my responsibility to go over their files, autopsy reports, and file them accordingly in the cluttered filing room that had become an office of sorts for me now.

With a groan, I leaned back into the wide desk chair and awkwardly stretched my arms and legs. I looked at the small clock next to the lamp and noticed it read 12.25am.

"I've been at this since 8am?" I moaned into my hands, my elbows planting themselves firmly into the hard oak table.

"Been at what love?"

"Christ!" I shrieked loudly and jumped in my seat, effectively banging my left elbow on the desk edge and knocking a thick file to the ground with my other arm.

"Not quite Simon, but that's ok," a deep British accent voiced with amusement.

"Fuck, that nickname you have is very fucking fitting Simon," I bit out as I through a brief glare at him before getting up and rounding my desk to pick up the file papers. He laughed again and soon I heard his boot clad feet advance towards me I put up a hand motioning him to stop. While he may be a superb soldier, Simon 'Ghost' Riley had yet to adapt fully to the mild OCD I had when it came to cleaning up a mess. I quickly gathered the papers, setting them on the desk and stepping forward to stand in front of him.

Dressed in a fitted black t-shirt, army-issued pants tucked into combat boots, and his infamous skull balaclava, I looked at him incredulously. "Aren't you boiling with that mask on?" He laughed and slipped off the skulled mask, tucking it firming into his back pant pocket.

He took a slow step forward, his hard chest nearly touching mine. He looked down at me. "It's not so bad," he lightly commented, his eyes glinting slightly as they slowly travelled downwards. "But I can see you were feeling pretty hot." His left fingers toyed with the strap of my camisole, calloused finger brushing against my heated shoulder. I shivered at the contact – I loved his rough hands.

He leaned in and placed a firm kiss on my lips. His lips were coarse paired with my soft ones. However it was short lived as I pulled away and smiled at him. Both his palms came up to rub gently up and down my arms as his lips leaned to kiss my pulse point. "Will you be coming by tonight? I haven't seen you in what feels like forever," he murmured, his lips leaving my skin and his face burying into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, his stubble sending pleasurable tingles down my spine whilst his arms circled my waist. His smell was invigorating my senses, a masculine must mixed with tobacco and the desert dust was a smell I couldn't get enough of.

My own small hands had found their way to his neck, caressing the skin softly before ghosting over his shoulders, enjoying the missed contact. It had been almost a month since we'd been able to have some alone time. He pulled back, a mischievous glint dancing in his ice blues.

"I can't. I need to finish filing these," I murmured slowly, a hitch apparent in my words. His grin fell, but only for a millisecond.

"Are you sure Jana?" He questioned, his arms loosening so that he could grip my hips firmly. Torturously, they feathered down and around, a gasp erupting from my lips as strong hands cupped my behind forcefully. He kneaded the area with his fingers while his head bent forward to start kissing my neck.

I stuttered, no coherent words able to form at the moment in my head. My legs were beginning to shake and the grip I had on this shoulders was getting tighter each moment he continued kissing my neck. He pulled my body closer to his, the evidence of his wanting poking into my abdomen.

With our bodies tightly molded together at this point, the need to get that filing done was very quickly dwindling and being replaced with a new vigorous one instead. Simon's lips were becoming more forceful in their venturing, his tongue and teeth alternating assault on the flesh of my neck. I let out a moan. "Uh …fuck filing."

His face came up and our eyes met, lust clouding his. He smiled, white teeth gleaming proudly. "That's exactly what I was planning on doing, love."

My mouth parted to ask, but with a lightning fast movement, his hands drifted from my buttocks to the back of my upper thighs, pulling them up and forward, forcing my legs to wrap around his slim hips. I gasped with surprise, a giggle soon following. Simon took a few steps forward pushing me onto the desk, my legs still slung around his waist and arms wound tightly to his shoulders. He pulled away briefly to reposition himself so he could be completely molded to me.

A new heat enveloped my body. I loved the feeling of his strong body pressed to mine; the feeling if his toned physique nestled between my thighs. As I felt his arousal ghost against the apex of my thighs I closed my eyes and let out a low moan, my own arousal growing with each passing second.

With the rest of my resolve gone, I gripped the back of his head and pressed my mouth to his. Simon let out a sensual groan as he eagerly kissed me back. Parting my mouth, I snaked my tongue out to gently prod against his lower lips and he took the opportunity, quickly darting his own tongue out to meet mine. Trying to scoot closer to him, I moaned again enjoying the taste of his mouth that was faintly peppered with tobacco. While not a smoker myself, I found the taste of tobacco nothing short of rousing paired with his smooth taste.

Our kissing became more fervent and forceful, my lips loving the bruising Simon was causing. I pushed my hips forward as much as I could so I could rub against him, but the pencil skirt would not allow it. I growled in frustration. Lightly chuckling he pulled away. "Something wrong, love?"

"This damn skirt," I mumbled.

Reaching round for the zipper, I pulled it down with ease. Simon moved back to allow me to shimmy it off whilst he took off his shirt. It took a little longer to get it off and he turned to walk away. Ready to protest, I noticed he simply went to lock the office door. As he sauntered back, his eyes travelled the length of my now exposed caramel legs slowly, admiring the taut fleshed that was spread once again just for him. I watched as he came back to me, his slightly tanned torso free of any material, perfectly toned and riddled with battle scars. Despite his self-consciousness regarding his scars, I found him to be absolutely breath taking, the scars showing what a dedicated and truly courageous man.

My breath hitched as he settled himself between my legs again and cupped my face between those two arousingly rough hands. Carefully, he reached one hand round to free my dark hair of the bun it was in then placed a chaste but firm kiss on my lips. "You are so beautiful," Simon murmured against my lips eyes trained on mine. His voiced was laced not only with lust but also with awe, hot breath washing across my face causing my own to hitch raggedly.

His eyes left mine and travelled down to my lips, raw and red, then to my flushed neck and chest, down past the length of my camisole. His hand, which had been resting on my hips, followed the movement of his eyes, stroking down the tops on my thighs before stopping abruptly and my core. His eyes lit up.

"I haven't seen those before."

He was clearly noting the deep pink colored lace that covered my womanhood. I giggled a softly. "Trust me, you'll enjoy what's underneath even more," I replied in a husky tone, pulling him in for another kiss. His mouth connected with mine greedily and his hands were soon running under my camisole.

Keeping our mouth together, I pulled down the straps of the camisole so pooled at my hips and he responded my running his hands up my back, quickly finding the hook to my bra and undoing it with precision. I pulled away to shrug it off and was immediately pulled back to him, my bare breasts pressing into his chest and our mouth continuing it's dominating dance. Simon bit my lip, causing me to moan loudly and began to kiss down my jaws and neck, reaching my chest and quickly latching his mouth to one erect nipple.

"Simon!" His mouth expertly nipped and suckled at the bud as I steadied myself with one arm and ground my hips against his. He eagerly groped the other and soon began an alternating teasing of both mouths. Feeling his tongue merely running along the flesh was enough to have me almost writhing completely and I could now feel my own arousal thoroughly soaking through my panties.

As if feeling the wetness, one hand left my breast and travelled downward, his palm grazing against my abdomen sending new tingles everywhere, before finally pressing itself to my core. Before I could let out another moan, he pushed aside my underwear and gently ran his fingers through my wet lips. I threw my head back as he teasingly explored my sex, purposely avoiding my hard clitoris and entrance. I moaned in desperation and he dislodged his mouth from my breast to look at me. I grasped his neck and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, a groan erupting from his throat and he rub my clitoris with the pad of his thumb, his index and middle fingers beginning to circle my tight opening.

My mouth travelled his jaw, placing messy kisses as he rubbed my more urgently. My kissing stopped abruptly and I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and orgasm quickly building. I ground my hips towards his hand and gripped his shoulders tightly with both hands. Sensing I was close, he plunged a finger into me and I bit into his neck harshly moaning incessantly. A powerful orgasm washed over me soon as I gripped him even more tightly, nails clawing into his upper back and a very loud moan erupting from my lips. "Fuck! Oh my god!"

As the orgasm washed away I lightly spasmed, now absolutely desperate to feel him inside me. I hastily leaned back and began to fumble with the buckle of his pants. Simon's hands began drifting across my hips and back in a disjointed rhythm as I unbuckled the belt and eagerly grasped his manhood. His hands stilled and his head fell back, enjoying the feel of my soft hand rubbing the delicate flesh. I briefly pulled it free and licked my palm before returning it to his penis. He groaned more, causing me to lick my lips hungrily and become wetter than I already was.

"St-stop," he protested. "Otherwise this won't last very long, Jana love."

I smiled and kissed him again. Pulling my hand free, we both shuffled his pants off while he also kicked off his boots haphazardly. His hands were quick to pull away my underwear and pooled camisole. Without warning, he grasped my buttocks and pulled me forward, effectively allowing all of him to enter me swiftly. We both moaned at the contact. I laid back a bit and he followed until I was firmly splayed on the desk, with him hovering and between my legs.

Simon grasped one thigh tightly to him while other arm hit the desk to steady himself and he began to move inside me. His movements started slow but soon he began to tease me by pulling out slightly then pushing in and rotating his hips. I growled and grinded against him, wanting to feel his hot length steadily sawing in and out of me. With a moan, I gripped the the arm steadying him and egged him on. "Fuck me Simon."

His teasing stopped then and with a grin he began to pound into me, fast and rough. The heat was building in the room and our bodies were quickly becoming slick with sweat. I grinded my hips to him and met him thrust for thrust, wanting every inch of him in every time he fully sheathed himself in me and hitting that one sweet spot only he could find.

The sound of our skin meeting combined with our moans was quickly engulfing the room. Simon's eyes were trained on my movements, glancing between the sight of him inside me to my bouncing breasts and to the look of utter ecstasy that covered every part of my face. The hand on the desk gripped the back of my neck to pull me up suddenly and instantly our mouths met messily. I took hold of his tight buttocks in an effort to feel him even more and he growled with appreciation.

Suddenly his thrusting stopped and his arms wove themselves under my buttocks to lift me off the desk. With our mouths still connected, he strode towards my desk chair and sat down on the fake leather me in his lap and his length still embedded in my tightness. His arms came to circle me, hands roaming across my shoulders and back. "I want _you_ to fuck _me_ now, Jana love," he voiced huskily.

If possible, he had turned me on even more by those words. Firmly planted my kness on either side of him the best I could, I slowly began to grind and roll my hips against his, grasping the headrest of the chair tightly with one hand and the other planted on his chest. Simon's eyes screwed shut in pure pleasure as his hands stopped wondering and he gripped my hips firmly. I continued the tortuous rolling of my hips until he let out a deep growl and thrust up into me. I cried out unexpectedly but my body responded immediately and I began to ride him with all I had. His hips met mine with every thrust and soon I felt a coiling begin in my lower belly.

I began to ride him harder and looked at him, his eyes already fixated on mine. "Simon, I'm going to cum," I breathed.

"Cum for me then," he said with a dominating tone, soon leaning in to kiss me.

My breasts continued to rub against his bare chest and his rough hands kept their grip on my hips. I linked my arms around him began to desperately ride him. My moans began to grow more and in a split second, a burst of white exploded into my vision as I clamped my walls tightly around him. "Simon!" I called out, riding out the wave of my orgasm in an unbalanced rhythm.

Close himself, Simon began to thrust urgently into me as I began to slow my ride, his hand gripped my mid back and another closed around the back of my neck. I took his face in my hands and kissed him deeply. He abruptly pulled away with a load groan and his hips jerked roughly as he emptied himself inside me. My name spilled from his lips smoothly as his came, his seed making me moan loudly with him.

Simon slowly hugged me to him, our foreheads touching, skin slick with sweat, and only the sound of our ragged breathing filling the room. His kissed me tenderly a few times on the lips and he held me close.

"Fuck …How the hell did we manage to go a month with out doing _this_?" I breathed. Simon couldn't do anything but laugh before placing a kiss on my forehead.


End file.
